howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DreamWorks Dragons: The Series
Second and Third Season(on Netflix) CONFIRMED. Netflix just announced that two new seasons of Dragons will be made after How to Train Your Dragon 2 that will be released on their service in 2015. Source: New Seaons of Dreamworks Dragons to take flight on Netflix in 2015! (2142)Gen.Reaper (talk) 05:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Dragons: Race to the Edge There have been several picture releases of Dragons: Race to the Edge, and also a teaser clip on youtube here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THdsz2ZvSBg, released on April 13th. The Release date will be June 26, a step back from the Spring premier that we were promised, but it should be just that much more awesome. Ari'Straith (talk) 22:35, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Next season of Dragons I look forward that the next season of Dragons starts. I can hardly wait. I just hope it happens after the second movie. It would be great to see Hiccup facing the difficulties of being a chief, and the return of Valka will enable the development of more dragon secrets. It would also be great to see the return of Dagur, because it would be great see a struggle between two tribe chiefs.Rakoon1 (talk) 13:49, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Judging from the picture below, and how "Dawn of the Dragon Racers" looks like an episode from the tv series, seasons 3 and possibly 4 will maybe take place closer to the sequel, but maybe two, three years tops, before the sequel itself. But I do like the idea of Dagur showing up again, was anyone else wondering about what happened to him at the end of season 2, and is anybody hoping to see Heather return in the new season, because I am. Dragonickeeper56 (talk) 20:10, January 12, 2015 (P.S. This is my first edit, so I don't know how to add links) Why has the episode namnes of episode 6,12 and 14 of the fourth season already been released? It's about a year before the fourth season will be released. Episode? What episode is this image from? It's from the 5th episode of season 1--Rakoon1 (talk) 09:06, January 10, 2015 (UTC) First Look of Dragon Masters Here's the first look of Dragon Masters. Found it on the Dreamworks Animation website few days ago. 3rd season I saw a pic about possibly the 3rd season, and when I went to "tradermarks.justia.com" it said that this is '.... an animated television series', the title is "Dragons : race to the edge" Spring 2015 I know The third season is coming out in Spring, but do we even know if it's coming out in March, April or May? Yes, I know they didn't announce the release date yet but still. Ben29oak- (talk)- 06:17 Rtte dvd Has anyone seen anything about RttE coming out on DVD? I really need it. :P ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 03:30, November 20, 2015 (UTC) New Race to the Edge dvd Never again, will HTTYD fans who don't have Netflix will ever worry about not watching Race to the Edge. Found it on Amazon and DVD comes out October 4th. Ben29oak (talk) 09:24, September 25, 2016 (UTC) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!!!!!! YAS YAS YAS YAS YUS YUSSS!!! FINALLY!!!!!! *dances around like a Monstrous Nightmare with Redhot Itchyworms in it's pants* Heather the Berserker 16:59, September 25, 2016 (UTC) The runtime for the DVD is 135 minutes, which would mean that there are six episodes on this DVD. I will wait to see what they are, but I fully expect it to be the first six episodes of the show being that this is the first DVD to be released for Race to the Edge. The link to it is here. P&F fan92 (talk) 17:34, September 25, 2016 (UTC)